Viktor Arthur Volk Estes Tur Zhcted
| Caption = Viktor | Kana = ヴィクトール＝アルトゥール＝ヴォルク＝エステス＝ツァー＝ジスタート | Romaji = Vikutōru Arutūru Voruku Esutesu Tsā Jisutāto | Age = 60's | Gender=Male | Hair=Grey | Eye=??? | Birthplace= Silesia, Zhcted | Status= Deceased | Occupation= King of Zhcted | Position =Head Monarch | Territory= Silesia | Kingdom= Zhcted | Japseiyu=Katsumi Cho | Engdub= Jim White }} Viktor Arthur Volk Estes Tur Zhcted, also known as Viktor was the king of Zhcted. As an aged king, Viktor was responsible to ruled Zhcted with order and like Zhcted's past rulers before him, he had a power to command all Vanadis in his court. After his death, he was succeeded by his son Ruslan. Character Information Appearance As the old king, Viktor is an old man in his 60's where he is appeared to be skinny and frail who often seen wearing a thick regal robe and a crown. Personality Despite his old age, Viktor was a king who ruled Zhcted with just and might. Like most Zhcted kings before him however, Viktor possessed a paranoia upon the Vanadises' rise of power and would do anything to contain their power to prevent possible rebellion against the crown. For this reason, Viktor disliked anyone who disobey his orders that would cost Zhcted's well-being to be involved in anything (such as Elen's involvement in Battle for Alsace). History Viktor was a member of the renowned family of Zhcted's Royal Lineage. Before becoming a king, Viktor loved hunting as he often hunted within his family controlled territory while accompanied by his hawk and hunting dog. However, in his twenties, Viktor gave up his hobby due to his enthronement as Zhcted King. Chronology Role in Brune Civil War The news about Elen's involvement against Brune without his permission concerned deeply by Viktor. In the royal meeting with Elen, Viktor asked Elen the reason why she went for Brune without his permission and if she did not give a right answer, he would punish her with Zhcted's law. When he heard from Elen that she was hired by Tigrevurmud Vorn, Alsace's Earl who was responsible for Elen's departure, Viktor was furious and claimed Elen's actions would dragged Zhcted into Brune's civil turmoil. As Brune's civil war was nearly reach its end, Viktor dispatched Mila to keep an eye for Elen while summoned Sofy to go for Brune as Zhcted's special envoy again. According to the old king, Elen has left Zhcted for six months and she should have returned from Brune should the situation permits it. Six Months Later Hearing report from Elen, Mila and Sofya that Tigre has managed to end the Brune Civil War caught his attention. At first he was expecting either Thenardier or Ganelon will win the war however since Tigre "hires" Elen to defend Alsace and the Brune Civil War's victor is Tigre by returning Regin to Nice, defeating Ganelon and Thenardier and labeled as hero, Victor start to paying attention to Tigre about his marksmanship and the titles that Tigre obtained, Silvrash and Lumiere include the commendation from three Vanadis itself, Elen, Mila and Sofya. When the news reaches him that Asvarre Civil War, Victor decided to summon Tigre who was currently as a Semi-Resident of Zhcted to assign him not as emissary of Brune but as an emissary of Zhcted, in other notes he was also concerned that Sofya Obertas, the Vanadis that Victor often send her as an envoy or emissary of Zhcted probably having trouble in Asvarre as he sent her earlier before Tigre. Feud Between Eugene and Ilda ---TBA--- Sun Festival Months later, Viktor attended the Sun Festival and officially announcing Eugene's enthronement as his successor, which shocked almost everyone in the banquet. Nevertheless, everyone gave their applause to the king's decision and the party went on for the entire night. During the banquet, Viktor summoned Tigre into his office for a private talk. During their conversation, Viktor once offered Tigre his help on his enthronement as Brune's King and, if he still hesitant, he could even invite Tigre to serve under his rule. Tigre however declined Viktor's offers not only because of his loyalty to Brune, he also claimed that all he ever wanted was just Alsace and he was satisfied to be its Earl. Viktor however frowned over Tigre's answer as he deemed the young Earl's lack of ambitions as his worst weakness as it would caused others to suspects him to have hidden ambitions for a bigger prize. Additionally, he further forewarned Tigre that even if he didn't have ill intention, his humility and selflessness could bring some peers's jealousy and animosity towards him, especially when his reputation as Brune's War Hero became famous through the entire continent. Nevertheless, Viktor asked Tigre about the reward which Tigre only requested some gold coins instead, before Viktor himself added horses and carriage as the archer's additional rewards. Before Tigre could leave the room, Viktor asked Tigre to talk with Eugene before his departure for Brune.Light Novel Volume 11 Chapter 1 On the second day of the Sun Festival, Viktor appeared and announced Sachstein latest invasion in Brune, prompting others to gossip the ill rivalry between Brune and Sachstein while increased Tigre's worry. As his respond on Zhcted behalf, Viktor decided to dispatch two Vanadises (Elen and Valentina) and 5,000 troops to help Tigre to repel Sachstein Army whilst sending other Vanadises to secure Zhcted's other vicinity (Mila for Muozinel whilst Liza for Asvarre) as well. Ruslan's Return (To be added...) Legacy (To be added...) Trivia *As the story goes, Viktor is one of few people in the continent to recognize Tigre's potential as a King, most due to his friendship relationship with the Vanadises. Reference Navigation Category:Male Character Category:Zhcted Category:Head Monarch Category:Royal Family